die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Die Hard scenario Wiki
File:Die hard .jpg|The Original Hero|link=John McClane|linktext=Read more about the man who has stopped 5 separate acts of international terrorism. File:O-OLYMPUS-HAS-FALLEN-facebook.jpg|Hero in the White House|link=Mike Banning|linktext=Mike Banning saved the president and the cabinet! He's the hero America needed. File:Original.png|Evil-doers|link=List of Antagonists|linktext=Check out our list of the Die Hard ripoff villains, and how many there have been over time. File:0226moviedude.jpg|"I also cook"|link=Casey Ryback|linktext=Casey Ryback is a Navy SEAL turned cook but is constantly underestimated. ---- The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Because this is a growing Wiki, any help detailing and expanding articles will not go unappreciated. Check out the ! Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to a wiki. Find videos about a topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Cliffhanger is Die Hard in the... Rocky Mountains? That's right. Put Sylvester Stallone and John Lithgow into a failed heist over the icy peaks of Colorado and the chaos that ensues and you have one chaotic film. It's a deadly game of hide and seek when a disgraced mountain climber must scale the peaks and get to the money that the theives are after first before his friends are killed. Arguably the most serious of all the Die Hard scenario films released in recent memory and one of the few to actually recieve a positive critical reception, Cliffhanger means business and with a solid cast and director, this makes for one suspenseful flick. In this film, Gabe Walker (Stallone), an ex-mountain rescue ranger haunted by his failure to save the fiancée of his friend Hal Tucker (Michael Rooker), is asked by his estranged girlfriend and fellow mountain ranger Jessie Deighan (Janine Turner) to help Hal rescue a few trapped hikers stranded in a plane crash, only for Gabe and Hal to find themselves taken captive by a gang of terrorists, led by cold-blooded ex-intelligence agent Eric Qualen (John Lithgow), and are forced to help them find three suitcases that contained $100 million after a failed mid-air heist. After Gabe escapes death from them, he sets to save Hal and defeat Qualen in the Colorado mountain range. Check out the Deaths on Cliffhanger page for more information on the movie's total body count of 16! Mike Banning is a hero that America needed. Played by versatile Gerard Butler, the main protagonist from Olympus Has Fallen, Banning is arguably one of the top action heroes in the Die Hard scenario films since John McClane of Die Hard series. Banning can kill his enemies in effective ways and his enemies have underestimated him...' ' A former Special Forces soldier-turned-Secret Service agent haunted by his failure to save The First Lady of the United States from a car accident. Now living in disgrace, Banning has become a troubled workaholic in the U.S. Treasury. When a group of North Korean terrorists, led by cold-blooded Kang Yeonsak, have seized control of the White House, he sneaks in the building during the initial assault and soon becomes the only counter-terrorist agent inside the besieged White House when all others were killed. With the president held hostage, Banning first rescues the president's son to keep the terrorists from using him to force the president to cooperate with them. Now his next priority is to rescue the president, kill the terrorists and stop an even greater threat to the entire United States of America with his extensive inside knowledge of the White House and all of his training. And the terrorists better stay out of his way... Egor Korshunov is one mean baddie. Played by a fantastic Gary Oldman, the main antagonist from Air Force One, Korshunov is arguably the coldest and most effective of an action villain since Hans Gruber, although he doesn't necessarily like killing, he is perfectly prepared to blow the head off an eleven year old girl if he doesn't get what he wants. And he nearly does...' ' A Kazahk loyalist with a chip on his shoulder ever since the US overthrew the dictator of Kahzakstan, he takes over Air Force One with little help by disguising himself as a deceased journalist. He then steals weapons from the plane and takes it over, with the president, his family and the entire cabinet on board! As the clock ticks and the plane gets lower on fuel, Korshunov's body count rises to force the president to cooperate with him and get the cruel dictator back in power for the good of his country, but horrible fates for others. What makes this more interesting is that he mentions that he is a husband and a father of three, so that makes his motives even more complex and brutal. Harrison Ford is the president and we all know Harrison Ford doesn't tolerate it when someone threatens to kill his family, so he jumps into action. But can he outsmart Korshunov in a battle of wits? What is the best Die Hard ripoff? Under Siege Cliffhanger Speed Sudden Death The Rock Air Force One Con Air Olympus Has Fallen White House Down Who is the Best Die Hard Scenario Hero? John McClane (Die Hard series) Casey Ryback (Under Siege) John Cutter (Passenger 57) Meg Altman (Panic Room) John Cale (White House Down) Bill Marks (Non-Stop) Darren McCord(Sudden Death) John Mason (The Rock) President James Marshall (Air Force One) Snow (Lockout) Bruce Wayne/Batman (The Dark Knight Rises) Mike Banning (Olympus Has Fallen) Judge Dredd (Dredd) Gabe Walker (Cliffhanger) Jack Traven (Speed) What is the Best Die Hard Scenario? Die Hard in a Building Die Hard on a Bus Die Hard on a Boat Die Hard on a Submarine Die Hard in a Prison Die Hard in a Factory Die Hard on a Plane Die Hard in the Wilderness Die Hard in the White House Category:Main Page Category:Browse Category:Wiki Die Hard scenario